1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular jack, and particularly, to a grounding trace of the modular jack.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,906, issued to Simmon et al. on May 4, 2004, discloses an electrical connector having an electronic module (or modules), an outer shell and a light emitting device (or devices). The electronic module includes a vertical component (printed circuit) board and a separated decoupling capacitor and an electrical path is established from the capacitor through a grounding clip extending through a through-hole, where it is grounded through a trace on the board, on the one hand, and through an intermediate and a lower shields to the outer shell on the other hand. The light emitting device is located beside the electronic module or between adjacent modules.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,962,511, issued to Gutierrez et al. on Nov. 8, 2005, discloses an electrical connector having an electronic module, an outer shell and a light emitting device. Also disclosed are a vertical, primary component board and a secondary bottom board or substrate with perforations for lower conductors from the primary board to penetrate therethrough for mechanical stability and registration. The footprint of the light emitting device is located behind the electronic module and the light emitting device is disposed outside the outer shell. There is no disclosure about grounding path or trace from the electronic module to the outer shell. Disposing light emitting device inside an outer shell can be seen, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,446.
An object of present invention is to provide an electrical connector having an electronic module, a light emitting device having footprint located behind the electronic module, and an outer shell covering outside of the light emitting device and the electronic module and electrically connecting the electronic module.